Taste of Things To Come
by Ricochet
Summary: No Summary Available


A TASTE OF THINGS TO COME  
AUTHOR: FELICIA McFURRY  
EMAIL:MEL_B_52@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
10 years have passed since "Cold Reality". During those years, Lin Kuei  
had asked Dark Kat to make a short, small alliance with Dr. Viper. What the Lin  
Kuei wanted Dr. Viper for was that he needed him to make 6 chemicals giving his  
warrior special powers besides the training of the martial arts. 1 warrior, Lin Kuei  
kept for another experiment he had in mind which was cybernetic robotics. 6  
kittens were chosen for the chemicals and their new name were chosen by   
the chemical that they were given; Dusty and Matthew were among the kittens  
chosen for the chemicals. Dr. Viper had created the chemicals and mixed with  
them other katalysts but he had made Dark Kat pay him $50,000 dollars for the  
job. The 6 chemicals that Dr. Viper created were an ice formula, a scorpion  
mutagen, a reptile mutagen, an oil like substance, a smoke formula, and a  
rain/thunderstorm formula. The 6 kittens were injected the chemicals and then  
taken by the Lin Kuei to his place where he would train them in the martial arts.   
Now this starts off when Lin Kuei has returned in 10 years to Dark Kat. Dark Kat  
has thought that the whole thing was a trick and has forgotten about it.  
******************************************************************  
Dark Kat sat in his huge chair down in his underground hideout, watching  
his creeplings working on another bomb that he was creating. The SWAT Kats had  
stopped all of his major plans in the last 10 years and each time he was closer to  
his death because they were still mad at him for believing that their sons were  
killed by him. Actually he had no idea where their sons were, Lin Kuei had  
disappeared 10 years ago with a promise which Dark Kat now believed was fake.  
But it didn't bother him, as long as he didn't lose anything out of the deal he was  
happy. But even now, Dark Kat was becoming bored, there was nothing else that  
he could think of so the SWAT Kats couldn't defeat him. He just made his  
creepling make petty bombs that he just placed around malls and stuff but no  
biggie to him. This would just pass the time until he could think of a real plan.   
Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down into his hideout, Dark Kat  
reached to the side of his chair to pull out his Dostovei. He aimed his gun at  
where the intruder would walk in, but when the intruder came, Dark Kat was  
surprised at who he was. It was Lin Kuei.   
"Nice way to meet me, Dark Kat," Lin Kuei said smiling as he bowed to  
Dark Kat.  
Dark Kat put the gun away. "You've returned I see? And no warrior eh?  
Just as I suspected," Dark Kat said smirking.  
Lin Kuei looked up to Dark Kat. "On the contrary, Dark Kat. It is you who  
are mistaken. My warriors are right here," he said and snapped his fingers. 6 ninja  
warriors, all wearing different color outfits appeared right behind the Lin Kuei.   
  
Dark Kat looked impressed.   
"Meet my ninja warriors," Lin Kuei said grinning at what he accomplished.  
"Your ninja warriors?," said Dark Kat with wide eyes and then he frowned.  
"Lin Kuei, you promised me warriors but not ninjas. I have no use for ninjas. I  
tried that once and it failed."  
"Oh, Dark Kat, you are mistaken again. These are no ordinary ninja  
warriors. Thanks to Dr. Viper's chemicals, each of them have their own powers.   
Bring me some test subjects and I shall prove it," said Lin Kuei.   
"As you wish," Dark Kat said, a smile of glee on his face. "Creeplings,  
come!" 6 creeplings ran up to Dark Kat, chattering about. "Silence!! Each of you  
stand in front of one of the ninja warriors."   
The creeplings did just that, unaware of what would happen before them.   
Dark Kat turned his attention back to Lin Kuei. "It's all yours, Lin Kuei."  
"Thank you," said Lin Kuei as he made his way over to the first ninja. The  
ninja was wearing a blue outfit and a mask covered his face. "Dark Kat, meet  
Sub-Zero."   
Sub-Zero bowed to Dark Kat and then moved his hands around creating  
his ice power. He threw his hands out towards the creepling and an ice glob hit the  
creepling and froze it, then Sub-Zero kicked the creepling   
which made it shatter into pieces. Dark Kat looked at Sub-Zero with an evil smile.   
"Well done, Sub-Zero," said Dark Kat.   
Lin Kuei went over to the next warrior wearing a yellow ninja outfit.   
"Meet Scorpion," Lin Kuei said proudly.   
Scorpion went into his attack position, his left arm went under his right  
elbow and his right hand faced out towards the creepling. A fanged like creature  
made his way out of his right hand and growled. Then it shot out of his hand on a   
cable and grabbed the creepling.  
"Get over here!!" Scorpion roared as he dragged the creepling to him and  
then knocked it out.   
Dark Kat smiled again.   
Lin Kuei went to the next warrior who wore all green.   
"Here's Reptile," he said.   
Reptile bowed and then shot acid at the creepling, frying it.   
Dark Kat smiled again.  
Lin Kuei made his way to the fourth warrior, who was wearing completely  
black. "And, here is Noob Saibot," he said.   
Noob Saibot slid down and went under the floor and then reappeared  
behind the creepling and picked it up and body slammed it.   
Lin Kuei smiled and continued his way to the fifth warrior, who was  
wearing a gray ninja outfit.   
"May I present Smoke," he said.   
Smoke disappeared in smoke and then flew real fast over to the creepling  
and kicked it real hard.   
Dark Kat smiled slightly to Smoke which made Lin Kuei kind of hesitant  
on Smoke. He ignored this and made his way to the very last warrior, who was   
wearing a total pink ninja outfit.  
"Finally, but not least, Rain," he said.   
Rain lifted his hand up towards the ceiling and then lightning shocked the  
creepling and fried it.   
Dark Kat was definitely impressed by this but he remembered 7 kittens and  
Lin Kuei had only showed him 6. "Very impressive, Lin Kuei. But I kidnapped 7  
kittens remember? Where's the 7th kitten? You only shown me 6," he said.  
"Aww..Cyrax. He's still being made. I tried something different. And if he  
goes well he will be the best warrior here," Lin Kuei said proudly.  
"He better," Dark Kat said looking at Lin Kuei.   
"I promise you I-," Lin Kuei started to reply but Dark Kat cut him off.  
"Or I'll have your head," he said.   
Lin Kuei quickly bowed to Dark Kat. "The-They're all yours, Dark Kat,"  
he said and then left.   
Dark Kat looked at the 6 warriors proudly. "Oh this is too good to be  
true!!" he exclaimed.  
  
To be continued.  
  



End file.
